mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Большой Маки делает предложение
— двадцать третья серия девятого сезона и 219 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба это — Чудо в целом. Сюжет Когда Большой Макинтош и Шугар Бель решают сделать друг другу предложение копыта и сердца, их друзья в попытке помочь устраивают настоящий бардак. Производство Ранее сообщалось, что эпизод с таким названием будет двадцать четвертым, но Джим Миллер опроверг эту информацию. Сцена, в которой Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс делают друг другу предложение, была анимирована Морган Шандро.I’m so happy so many people noticed the #Lyrabon proposal scene I posed in today’s #MLPSeason9 episode!! We knew we wanted to add it in the ep about marriage and I had the idea to make it a double proposal. I hope it made a lot of other people happy to see too! Морган Шандро. 2019-10-05. Краткий пересказ План Большого Маки thumb|Обручальное кольцо для Шугар Бель.Эпизод начинается со Спайка, Дискорда, Миссис Пирожок и Искателей знаков отличия, на камеру рассказывающих о недавных событиях в Понивилле. Первым рассказывает Спайк. Его история начинается с того, как на холме, с которого открывается вид на всю Яблочную аллею, Макинтош показывает Спайку и Дискорду обручальное кольцо, которое он планирует подарить Шугар Бель, когда попросит её выйти за него. Сделать предложение он намеревается на закате, после совместного ужина на вершине этого самого холма. Чтобы всё вышло удачно, ему нужно разместить яблоки с подсказками по всему Понивиллю таким образом, чтобы Шугар Бель, следуя по ним, пришла к холму. Пока Большой Маки заканчивает собирать обеденный стол, Спайк вызывается забрать еду для пикника, а Дискорд — расставить яблока по всему городку. План быстро начинает трещать по швам thumb|left|Спайк и Дискорд помогают Макинтошу с выполнением его плана.Рядом с Сахарным дворцом, Спайк просит Дискорда аккуратно оставить яблоки для Шугар Бель, пока он заберёт у Миссис Пирожок еду для ужина. Внезапно, из Дворца выбегают Искатели и преследующая их Шугар Бель. Внутри Спайк видит Миссис Пирожок, которая отчаянно пытается успеть приготовить двадцать один десерт и зачем-то поместить внутрь каждого записку. Спайк предлагает Миссис Пирожок помочь и пытается своим огненным дыханием отправить записки по местам, но случайно сжигает все десерты. Дискорд кладёт яблоко с запиской для Шугар Бель на видном месте, но она его не замечает. Чтобы Шугар Бель наверняка получила сообщение, Дискорд оживляет яблоки и приказывает им самостоятельно отправиться на заданные локации и лично донести послание. В результате весь Понивилль впадает в хаос, поскольку ожившие яблоки в своей попытке доставить сообщение начинают терроризировать пони. thumb|Помощь Дискорда обернулась катастрофой.Спайк отчитывает Дискорда за созданные им проблемы, и когда Шугар Бель возвращается в городок, Дискорд немедленно телепортирует её к Яблочной Аллее. Осознав, что Большого Макинтоша там нет, Дискорд надевает на Бель повязку и ведёт её обратно в Сахарный дворец, где собрались Спайк, Макинтош и Миссис Пирожок. Прежде чем Большой Маки успевает отругать Дискорда за уничтоженный план, появляются Искатели вместе с Бабулей Смит, убегающие от огромного монстра. План Шугар Бель thumb|left|Пока Спайк и Дискорд помогают Макинтошу, Миссис Пирожок и Искатели помогают Шугар Бель.История переносится к точке зрения Искателей знаков отличия; пока Спайк и Дискорд помогают Макинтошу с выполнением его плана, Шугар Бель в свою очередь также планирует сделать предложение Макинтошу, и в этом ей помогают Искатели и Миссис Пирожок. Она просит Миссис Пирожок испечь двадцать один десерт и в каждый поместить часть послания, а Искателей просит доставить особый десерт с приглашением в Сахарный дворец лично Большому Макинтошу. Когда они замечают Спайка и Дискорда рядом с пекарней, они быстро убегают оттуда, прежде чем двое успеют сообразить, что происходит. Искатели приходят к Яблочной Аллее, но упускают Макинтоша; он тем временем продолжает собирать обеденный стол. К концу дня он наконец-то заканчивает работу и ждёт Шугар Бель, но когда она долго не появляется, он отправляется на её поиски. thumb|Нет ничего более романтичного, чем огромный яблочный монстр, читающий стихи и плюющийся яблочным пюре.Искатели, обыскав весь Понивилль и так не сумевшие найти Макинтоша, снова возвращаются на ферму и спрашивают Бабулю Смит, где его найти. Как только Бабуля начинает вдаваться в детали сна, который ей только что приснился, огромный яблочный монстр — сформированный из всех яблок, которые Дискорд оживил — появляется на ферме. Он преследует Бабулю Смит и Искателей до самого Сахарного дворца, где уже собрались Спайк, Дискорд, Макинтош, Миссис Пирожок и Шугар Бель. Теперь, когда обе истории слились воедино, огромное яблоко спрашивает у Шугар Бель "выйдешь ли ты за меня?", тем самым испортив весь сюрприз. Миссис Пирожок, в свою очередь, винит Спайка в том, что он испортил предложение Шугар Бель. Между друзьями начинается ссора и Большой Макинтош вместе с Шугар Бель уходят. Идеальное предложение копыта и сердца thumb|left|Что бы ни выпало на их судьбу, они встретят это вместе.Макинтош и Шугар Бель приходят к сросшимся деревьям, которые посадили его родители. Он извиняется перед Шугар за испорченный день, сравнивая сегодняшние неудачи с таковыми из «Сложно что-то сказать» и «Плохой хороший сюрприз». Та, впрочем, напоминает ему историю Брайт Мака и Пеа Баттер и препятствиях, через которые они прошли чтобы быть вместе, и она уверена, что как родители Макинтоша выдержали все удары судьбы вместе, так выдержат и они. Большой Маки и Шугар Бель делают друг другу предложение и, к огромному облегчению их друзей, оба отвечают согласием. thumb|Новое начало для семьи Эпплов.История переходит к настоящему времени, где оказывается, что Спайк, Дискорд, Миссис Пирожок и Искатели знаков отличия рассказывали эту историю Эпплджек. Закончив свои объяснения, пони собираются на свадьбе Макинтоша и Шугар Бель, вместе с остальными друзьями и членами семьи. Мэр Понивилля женит Макинтоша и Шугар Бель и провозглашает их мужем и женой. Дискорд празднует событие, оживив ещё больше яблок. Справки en:The Big Mac Question Категория:Серии девятого сезона